The Lasagna Rises
by kimagureprincess
Summary: Garfield is sent on an interrogation mission. Little does he know he will fight with the one they call "Bane".


Hello! This was inspired by another series of stories. I hope you enjoy!

Garfield was doing his daily routine, pumping iron in his private gym. Even though he owned the workout center, along with several other large businesses, he personally filed through each member to see if they were suitable enough to grace this luxurious equipment. They were usually fit young women.

Garfield had no problem with their gazes because they were often admiring his rippling orange abs. Everybody wanted to see and touch Garfield's muscles; especially the women.

He was just finishing his workout when he noticed his beautiful busty secretary approaching him. She swooned over Garfield's awesome body before she regained control.

"Garfield, sorry to interrupt you, but this is important news. A group of terrorists are being placed on a U.S. plane and they need you to oversee the interrogation."

Garfield stretched his pecs. "They want me to save the world again? Well, schedule me for the soonest flight possible," he replied nonchalantly. Garfield was a hero amongst many. He saved the world with Will Smith over ten years ago and was currently finding the cure to cancer.

"You're the best, Garfield!" his secretary exclaimed. But Garfield just brushed it off and prepared for the next day.

It wasn't long until Garfield was standing with his fellow forces. A vehicle was driving towards them. And just a few feet away stood a man a part of the CIA, who was restricted from releasing his identity.

Garfield's presence alone stole the attention of the terrorists. They knew how amazing he was and looked at his glittering abs that shined in the sunlight. But the CIA man asked about the hostages the foreigners brought along.

"Why would I want them?" he asked.

"They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary. The masked man."

"… Bane?" CIA asked.

Garfield wondering who this Bane man was. Not that he was worried. Nobody could defeat Garfield!

The terrorists and Garfield and CIA man boarded the plane. As they ascended, CIA looked at Garfield.

"You don't understand how much this means to us. We couldn't ask for a greater help," he said, his eyes twinkling in admiration.

Garfield put on his shades coolly. "It's no biggie."

CIA man stood up and began the interrogation.

"The flight plan I just filed with the Agency lists me, my men, and Dr. Pavel here. BUT ONLY ONE OF YOU!"

Garfield watched as CIA man shot into the wind and pulled the hostage to the side.

"FIRST ONE TO TALK GETS TO STAY ON MY AIRCRAFT!"

Two suspects were pulled to the side, uttering nothing but a cough.

"LOT OF LOYALTY FOR A HIRED GUN!"

Suddenly, one of the hooded men spoke up.

Mr. CIA walked over to the man. "At least you can talk. Who are you?" He pulled off his hood to reveal a big guy wearing a metal mask. It was Bane!

"Who we are does not matter. What matters is our plan." He had a husky voice with a bit of an accent.

"If I pull this off, will you die?"

"It would be extremely painful."

"You're a big guy."

"For you," Bane retorted.

Mr. CIA was visibly hesitant. "Was being caught part of your plan?"

"Of coursh!"

A few exchanges went back and forth between Bane and CIA man. Garfield did not know the background to this affair, but he had a feeling in his fur that told him something bad was going to happen.

"What's the next step of your master plan?" Mr. CIA asked.

"Crashing this plane."

Suddenly, gunshots tore apart the plane's windows. Garfield ducked to avoid the fire. Using his amazing feline reflexes, he grabbed CIA and Dr. Pavel while sidestepping Bane.

Garfield handed them parachutes. "I can handle this."

CIA man sniffed. "Just make it out okay." A single tear fell from his face before he jumped out into the wind.

Garfield would keep that promise. He turned back to his enemies. "NOW WHO WANTS TO TAKE ON ME?" he roared, smashing his paws together.

Garfield sprung out onto the outside of the plane. He double backflipped onto one of the terrorists and punched him so hard that he flew off the line. "JUSTICE!" Garfield bellowed.

Garfield grabbed ahold of the line and used it to swing himself around the plane as it was beginning to turn upside down. He 360'd around the plane with one pinky claw extended and cut all of the lines. The pilot and other men may not survive, but it was a noble sacrifice.

He used his mighty muscles to swing himself from the falling plane onto the larger plane. "Sayonara," he said casually.

He swiftly broke through the door. Standing across from him was Bane! Somehow he managed to make it onto the other plane before Garfield. This was truly a matched opponent, but Garfield would never lose!

"I see the legendary Garfield has survived." Bane motioned for his men to hold their fire. "No matter. Soon you will perish, as will all of your comrades." Bane removed his shirt. He was certainly a big guy… but not as ripped as Garfield.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH DR. PAVEL?" Garfield yelled.

"YOU WILL SEE WHEN I RUIN GOTHAM!" Bane yelled back. Bane threw a fist at Garfield.

"NEVER!" Garfield dodged the fist and swung back at Bane. For a muscled man, he was faster than he looked, and moved away from Garfield's mighty paw in time.

Bane smirked. "You don't understand do you?" He turned around and pulled one of his men forward. But it wasn't one of his men… it was Mr. CIA! Bane must have caught CIA before he fully descended to the ground when Bane jumped across the planes.

Garfield's fur bristled. Bane held a gun to Mr. CIA. "If you don't comply, he dies!"

I'm not going to let my friend die! Garfield thought.

And with that, he let out a supersonic meow that shattered the plane's windows. Bane's men covered their ears.

Garfield pawed at the ground as he got on all fours. He began running fast and pounced on Bane. His run was so powerful that he, Mr. CIA, and Bane broke through the plane. They were falling!

"GAAAAARFIEEEEEELD!" Bane shouted, letting go of CIA.

"GRAB MY TAIL!" Garfield said to CIA. CIA managed to get ahold of Garfield's strong tail as they were falling.

Bane and Garfield were interlocked and spiraling downwards through the air. Garfield was powerful enough to hang onto Mr. CIA with his tail.

"WHO ARE YOU REALLY BANE?!" Garfield yelled.

Bane smiled. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

He took off his mask.

It was...

Gordon Ramsay!

"IT WAS ME ALL ALONG! GORDON RAMSAY!" he cackled. "BANE WAS MERELY A DIVERSION TO WHAT I REALLY PLAN TO DO!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!?" Garfield yelled.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, GARFIELD! I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL LASAGNA!"

Garfield growled. No… no… lasagna was his life!

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!" Garfield shouted.

"LASAGNA HAS ALWAYS BEEN UNCULTURED POOR PEOPLE'S FOOD!" They were still flying through the air. "I SOUGHT TO DESTROY IT!"

"YET YOU ALWAYS GOT IN THE WAY GARFIELD! TODAY….. YOU WILL DIE!"

Ramsay took out a kitchen knife. Garfield used his claws to parry the knife. His anger was rising. He will never let Ramsay get his way!

"LASAGNA…"

Garfield scratched at Ramsay.

"WILL…"

Garfield scratched at his face again.

"NEVER…."

Garfield scratched again.

"DIE!"

Garfield roared and punched Ramsay with his amazing strength. Ramsay was sent spinning out of control. The sky thundered, and clouds began to gather. It was raining lasagna!

Ramsay was hit by a flying pasta noodle, and probably died.

Garfield gracefully landed on the ground and caught Mr. CIA in his manly arms.

"Cats always land on their feet," he said.

Mr. CIA hugged Garfield. "You're so cool Garfield! You saved lasagna!" CIA was so happy he burst into tears.

"You saved the world again, Garfield." It was Dr. Pavel, who was clapping.

Garfield grabbed a handful of raining lasagna and devoured it. "Anything to protect lasagna." He winked.

The End.


End file.
